Oh no, Salt Water got on my letters!
by RapidAktion
Summary: Utah's joining the letter bandwagon after much convinceing from America! You can ask her anything, from politics to her favorite type of cereal! Yaoi, Yuri, OC's and much more is accepted!
1. Introduction

**Hi everyone! I'm bored out of my mind right now ( I broke my leg D: ) so I'm making you able to write to Utah! **

_Hiya everyone!_

_Recently America has been getting us states into writing letters, and now I'm joining! I guess you should know some things about me so you have stuff to ask about!_

_My state name is Utah, and my Human name is Nicole, call me Nick, Jones. I live in my own house in Salt Lake City, but I sometimes stay at dad's house for long periods of time. Oh yea, and I'm 115 years old though I look around 16. _

_That reminds me! I also love to ski! Almost as much as Switzy, but if you tell him that he'll most likely shoot you…_

_Anyways, I just wanted to tell you to please write me! I really want to meet some other countries and talk to some of my fellow states! Even Capitals, send me a letter! Also, mama, speak up whenever you talk or you'll never be heard!_

_So write me a letter! Right now! Or else…_

_Love,_

_Nicole Jones – The Great State of Utah_

**Heh… So now you can write to her! I accept Yaoi (Though it can't involve her), Yuri, OC's, and anything else you can think of is accepted! But Utah might not be alright with the Yaoi… I'm putting this as T because she really can cuss if she wants to… Have fun writing! XD**


	2. North Carolina 1

**North Carolina Written by Midmoonlight**

* * *

><p>Hello there Utah!<p>

If he's getting all us states involved I need to prepare my pen...So how's it going there sister? You having fun skiing?

I know I'm having fun with the new Plane I built yesterday! It's going smoothly... Let's just hope Dad doesn't brake it like last time.

The Sky's The Limit!

North Carolina Aka Michelle Jones

* * *

><p>Hi North Carolina!<p>

I guess you should! I don't know what order dad's going in for getting us to write letters, but it seems pretty random! And I'm doing fine, though my friends not. He got into a skiing accident and is warning me about the dangers of skiing. I wish I could just tell him about who we really are and that it would take a lot to hurt us.

Cool! I really wish I could make stuff like you, though all I can do is upset honey bees and ski… Anyways, I hope that he doesn't break it too! Didn't he somehow make it explode in mid-air? God, I don't know how some of us are related to that man…

See ya on the slopes!

Nicole Jones - The Great State of Utah

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for Midmoonlight for being my first reviewer! And I forgot to mention this in the intro, when Utah refers to 'mama' she's talking about Canada, but I made a flub there. Spain is actually her 'mama'. Sorry for the historical inaccuracy! <strong>


	3. Hawaii 1

**Hawaii Written By bradpara**

* * *

><p>Aloha Nicole,<p>

How have you been you doing lately. It has been a while hasn't it. It seems that spend more time with the West Coast States and Alaska. Though I do love it when you visit (I have to remind myself however that you don't drink coffee.)

I heard that New York actually conned you into seeing The Book Of Mormon on Broadway. That was rather low of her, I need to talk about that.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Much Aloha,

Henry Pai'ea Jones, Hawaii.

* * *

><p>Hola Henry,<p>

I've been doing great lately! How are you? Yea, it has been awhile since we've seen each other! I have nothing going on, so you should come over!

You know, I've always wanted to try coffee but Salt Lake (Yes, he's a personification too) always tells me that it's gross… So I'll just be sticking to my energy drinks!

Ahh, yes, New York did do that, though surprisingly it was actually a good play! It spoke about true belief of us mormons, and not to many jokes about us! As it was low of her, it did make me want to go on a mission to Africa to help some poor people…

Gracias for the letter!

Nicole Jones – The Great State of Utah

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you bradpara for being the second reviewer! <strong>

**Utah: Are you going to keep doing that every time?**

**Meh: I'll do whatever I please!**

**Anyways, I actually didn't know about the Book of Mormon musical until now… Since I'm currently in Illinois I might go check it out!**


	4. North Carolina 2

Dear Utah,

Oh well there's 50 of us. Doubt he'll make me next in line, since he knows I'm the craziest of us all!~ Yeah, Sometimes it sucks to not be able to tell our secret.

I could make one for you once I'm done with the extras on this one~ He did! It frustrated me so much. It took Florida South and Georgia to stop me from nearly attacking him. With the long time I've been with him I wonder how I even came to accept the fact I LIVE with him.

Your Typical Airhead of a Sister,

Michelle Jones (NC)

[Non character: Your welcome for being your first. We all know Michelle has lived with America since forever. She's also one of the toughest -Revolution ftw- -shot-]

* * *

><p>North, (I'm just gonna call you that from now on, I think it's a cool nickname for you! Unless North Dakota starts writing to me too…)<p>

Hopefully he doesn't, so far you and Hawaii have written me and I had to leave the ski hill so I could respond! You are one of the craziest! And you're also the best inventor in our family! Luckily with our secret we can be whoever we want to be (If our economy is good enough to let us slack off…). My friend thinks that I'm in a band! Even though I just play the piano a bit…

That would be really cool if you made one for me! I've always wanted to fly an airplane! I even went to flying school and got a license, though I never got a plane since of the whole being a musician as a job thing… Ok, if you want to come live with me you can! I may be far away from your state but you're still welcome to live with me!

From Your Sister in the Mountains,

Nicole Jones – The Great State of Utah

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god… I feel really sorry for NC having to live with Alfred for so long! But since I'm one of his fan-girls I would actually enjoy that… And Utah's also tough! She was in the- Erm… Nothing… Though she's still tough since she has to endure harsh winters! Trust me, it gets as cold as Canada there!<strong>

**HISTORY LESSON**

**Ok, I just wanted to say that I learned that Illinois and Utah are pretty much best friends! The reason because of that is because Illinois used to be the state with all of the Mormons in it. When the founder of the Mormon religion, Joseph Smith, died, many of the Mormons moved to the west. Almost all of them went to Utah. I hope you liked that history lesson~**


	5. Arkansas 1

**Arkansas Written By Keiove**

* * *

><p>Dear Nick,<p>

What's up, sis? Long time, no see/write. How have you been?

I could be better...but I'll manage...

Quebec and I are hanging out (chowin' down on pumpkin cookies and such~) so I will write more when she is gone~!

Singed with a pawprint,

Marianne "Arkansas" Jones

P.s. Wanna pumpkin cookie~~~?

* * *

><p>Hi Marianne,<p>

Gosh, you're right that we haven't seen/wrote you in a long time! I'm doing good, though I really wish that it wasn't so cold out here…

Cool! Quebec's really nice! I just wished that I lived closer to her (A/N I'm guessing the Quebec's a girl XD) so we could visit more often! I usually just visit with Alberta and British Columbia.

Nicole Jones – The Great State of Utah

P.s OH GOD YES! Your pumpkin cookies are the best!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks Keiove for being my third reviewer!<strong>

**Utah: Still?**

**Rapid: Yes! So shut up about it or I'll… Create global warming and get rid of all your snow!**

**Utah: NOOOOOOOOOO**

**Well anyways, thanks! XD**


End file.
